legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiery Dawn
The Fiery Dawn was the personal starship of Sava Stary and was initially a standard Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-2400 Stock Light Freighter. History The Fiery Dawn started life as a stock Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-2400. Like all the ships in the YT series, the Fiery Dawn featured the trademark saucer-shaped hull. The cockpit and main escape pod were attached to the starboard side of the saucer with two bracing arms. The docking hatch and another escape pod were on the port side. Manufactured around the time of the Battle of Yavin it was purchased by the pirate, Jeet Kuul. Pirate Ship Jeet Kuul was a feared pirate that would often haunt unprotected convoys along the Corellian Run in his Barrack-Class Freighter, Black Void. He purchased the YT-2400 with the hopes that the vessel would prove more deadly and efficent than that of his previous vessel. Modifying the outer hull and mounting a second turret to the ship, the vessel was soon seen in ports around Corellia and Tatooine. Having chased a convoy into Corel Space, local CorSec X-Wing Faighters scrambled to help aid the beleaguered convoy. Kuul took on the squadron thinking that his superior fire power and his unrivalled piloting would be more than enough to overcome the CorSec starfighters. Unfortunately however, Kuul was not as good a pilot as he made out, and the ship was severely damaged in the fire fight. Eventually Kuul used an escape pod, to withdraw from the battle, and though was apprehended by CorSec Starfighters, he later managed to escape. Scraped Ship The ship remained dead in orbit around Corellia for a few hours before Maior Weebi salvaged the vessel. Bringing it back to his Scrapyard he systematically took apart the remainder of the ship for salvage and sales. The outer shell and basic ship systems excluding the ship's engines remained unsold in the scrapyard for years before Rebel Sava Stary would come across the ship. Salvaged Ship Finding the ship in a near derelict state of disrepair and abandon, Stary suggested to use the ship to help broker a deal with Parvus Weebi. Accepting the trade, the Weebi brothers set about preparing the ship for transport via Kaje-James Reilloc's freighter Flash Point. Managing to flee Corellia, the ship was attached to Rhyley Stargazer's freighter, Rogue Star and was towed to Sullust. Once the ship was docked, Stary along with Bai'yle Norssohn began work on restoring the ship, and before their mission to the Draxial System, the ship was taken to Chanmea where it would undergo further modifications by Gern Stargazer and Tekk Larr at Stargazing Shipyards Inc. Following months of work, the ship was finally ready for use, and was brought back by Norssohn, to the Rebel Alliance's new base on Arbra, where it remained docked in the hangar bays of Home One. Characteristics Favoured by smugglers, the ship featured the YT series trademark saucer-shaped hull and starboard-mounted command pod. Like most Corellian designs, the YT-2400 was fast, tough, and endlessly modifiable. Stock YT-2400s were 21 meters in length, required two pilots, and were armed with a single laser cannon turret, although the ship was easily customized for modifications to the stock frame. Thus, the design was favoured by mercenaries and pirates, or any other being in need of a well-armed "transport". With thick armour plating and bulky engines, the YT-2400 could easily handle the strain of deep-space combat. The vessel had power to spare and an oversized hull begging for hot-rodded engines and powerful weapons. The YT-2400 was configured with a pair of starboard bracing arms that connected to the cockpit compartment, essentially a long tube. The aft section of the cockpit tube contained the primary escape pod, which seated six. The bracing arm's interior space generally was used for crew quarters and living space. The rounded hull area was devoted to cargo holds and ship's systems. In practice, much of the interior hull space was taken up by modified engines, power generators, weapons systems, and all the other illegal goodies any self-respecting smuggling ship needed. A second escape pod, as well as the airlock, was located on the far side of the cargo compartment, directly opposite the bracing arms. Re-Design and Modifications One of the first changes made was to replace the standard ion engines installed by Stary and Norssohn at Home One and install a new engine with three prototype modified Corellian Evader-GT Ion Drives, designed and created by Gern Stargazer. The basic issued hyperdrive was also replaced with a modified Y2TG hyperdrive, giving the ship a Class 0.8 hyperdrive rating. The backup hyperdrive engine had a Class 10 performance. Tekk Larr also improved the vessel's sensors and added a countermeasure package. Further modifications to the ship including re-designing the ship for combat. The ship was armed with a pair of heavy laser cannons, mounted on dorsal and ventral turrets. The standard Corellian 1D servo mounts provided a 360 degree range of fire both above and below the ship. These cannons were hand-modified by Gern to improve both firepower and range, and could be fired from the gunnery wells or from the cockpit. The Fiery Dawn was also armed with a pair of forward firing concussion missile launchers built into the cockpit tube. Each launcher contained a magazine of ten missiles each. Under the advice or Rhyley Stargazer, Tekk also implemented a customised droid suite, which saw the ship be able to be operated by both the pilot and droid co-pilot, Leo. It could carry about 90 metric tons of cargo, in addition to up to four additional passengers. When fully stocked, it could go for two standard months before needing to resupply. Category:Starships